


Brotherly Love

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emile apparently has a brother complex, Emile really really loves his brother, Family Reunions, It's not like obsessive or anything but still, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, but that's what happened so, didn't really plan that initially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He darts back into the kitchen to tell Remy the good news. Logan hasn’t seen his brother in years, he can’t wait!! And he’s got so much cooking to do!..Reluctantly, Emile is finding himself fond of these men who have captured his brother’s heart.(Day 28 and 31 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Who Wants To Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was super conflicted on whether to post this as it's own fic within in the series or if it should be a chapter in hope(full), but eventually decided to make it it's own fic for organization's sake.  
> Hope you guys like this one! :D

Prompt: Who wants to know?

* * *

It’s Logan’s favorite type of day, busy but not stressfully so, and everyone is home and spending time together. Virgil is sitting on the floor of the living room, petting Stinky and watching something on his phone. Remus and Dee are cuddled on the couch, Remus asleep with his head on Dee’s lap, and Dee typing something on his tablet. Logan feels a little curious from his place next to Virgil, wondering if he’s writing for his next book, but doesn’t let himself get too distracted from his work. Logan is lying on his back, Stinky on his chest, and is doing his best to respond to emails from his awkward position. He’s finished his work for today and is working ahead a little bit. It’s not silent, music playing from the radio on the low table, but the noise doesn’t bother any of them. It’s a nice, relaxing environment.

The coziness is interrupted by the ringing of the phone. None of their personal ones, he can tell by the generic ringtone, so the home phone. Virgil, as the only one awake and without someone in his lap, is the one who gets up to answer. It’s likely a telemarketer of some kind, but since there's a chance it’s not, they need to answer it anyway. He walks into the kitchen to grab it, and Logan listens in, curious.

“Hello, Regio household, this is Virgil speaking.”

“...who wants to know?” Logan sits up at the wariness in Virgil’s voice, petting Stinky gently in apology as she meows at being moved from her place. Logan can see Dee also straighten up in his seat. Ever since he and Virgil found out about Remus’ job, they’ve been much more cautious about trusting strangers. 

“I see. Give me a moment, please.” Virgil pops his head into the living room, the phone in his hand pressed against his chest to muffle the call. He looks at Logan. “Do you know someone named Remy? And Emile?”

At his brother’s name, Logan jolts off the floor, almost tripping on a grumpy Stinky as he hurries over to Virgil. He can see Virgil’s surprise at Logan’s hurry, but doesn’t care enough to acknowledge it. He hasn’t heard from Emile in ages, and he’s a little worried about why Remy would be calling now, especially since they were never close.  _ Is Emile hurt? _ Logan frets as he holds out his hand for the phone. 

Once Virgil’s handed it over, Logan quickly puts the phone to his ear. “Remy?” He walks into the kitchen for some privacy.

“Logan! I’m glad I got the right number.” Remy’s voice is as smooth and lazy as Logan remembers it being, and there’s no distress in their voice, so Logan relaxes. Remy would be  _ very _ distressed, no matter his usual composure, if something had happened to Emile.

“You did. I must ask, how did you get this number? And how did you know I live here? I didn’t exactly advertise it.”

“Funny story, actually. Emile was super pouty that you didn’t tell him about what went down with that poncy-piece of shit you used to date.” Logan winces. Initially he hadn’t told his brother about what went down because he wasn’t capable of talking about it without breaking down, but then eventually, as time passed and Logan still never told Emile, Logan had convinced himself that it wasn’t a big deal and that Emile didn’t have to know. He should have known better. Despite being younger by several years, Emile has always been pretty protective over Logan.

“Ah, sorry about that. I’m guessing you asked Roman about where I was and didn’t like his response?”

“Something like that. Logan, I know we’ve never been close, but I do care for you, and Emile has been very worried about you. We were still under the impression you were going to be proposing to Roman! And to find out he hasn’t seen you in months! Can you at least tell me if you’re okay?”

Logan smiles. “I’m fine Remy. I’m better than fine, honestly. I’ve met some amazing men, and they make me  _ so _ happy.”

Remy’s voice is warm. “I’m glad. Emile will be happy to hear that as well.” Logan is apprehensive to hear Remy’s voice turn sly. “So what’s this about some  _ men _ , hmm? Has dear Logan found himself a harem?” Logan finds himself blushing furiously, because he can hear all the teasing and innuendo in Remy’s voice, and he scrambles to change the subject.

“I-uh-I mean, that is to say- um, why are you calling, Remy?!” Logan’s voice is shrill with embarrassment. He knows that Remy’s going to tell Emile about his so-called harem, and Emile will be so overprotective. He’ll have to warn his boyfriends ( _ and he still gets a thrill at the word, he’s so lucky! _ ) about his brother.

“Oh right, we had big news and wanted to share! But I think it’s something to be discussed in person. Is there any way we could meet up? If you’re not comfortable with us in your house we could have dinner out somewhere?”

“Oh! I’d love to meet you guys! Let me ask my housemates, I’ll be right back!” He sets down the phone for a moment and hurries into the living room. He’s greeted by three pairs of eyes, Remus having apparently woken up while Logan was on the phone. He knows he’ll have some explaining to do later, but for now he’s occupied by other things. “Can I invite my brother and his partner over for dinner? I think we’re free for the rest of the week?”

There’s silence, and Logan realizes that he’d never mentioned having a brother before this ( _ oops _ ), but eventually Remus speaks up. “...I’m fine with it. And I’m very curious about this brother of yours.”    
“Ditto.”/“I agree.” Virgil and Dee say at the same time, and Logan beams at them. He darts back into the kitchen to tell Remy the good news. Logan hasn’t seen his brother in  _ years _ , he can’t wait!! And he’s got so much cooking to do!


	2. Welcome Home

Prompt: Welcome Home

* * *

Emile shifts nervously. He and Remy are standing in front of a house, the house Logan has been living in for months without Emile knowing (a house which has a completely hideous paint job, it looks like a kid was handed a bunch of paint and let loose), and he’s worried. Logically Emile knows that he has no reason to be nervous, he knows that Logan loves him very much even after all these years, and Remy said that Logan was so excited when setting up the dinner with them. But Emile can’t help himself.

It’s been years and years since Emile has seen Logan - it’s Emile’s fault, of course, he and Remy have been traveling the world for the past several years, and it just never worked out for them to visit. Add that to the fact that Emile, having never thought that Roman was right for his brother, avoided spending time with the two of them together because he didn’t want to cause any tension. Emile frowns for a moment, having been reminded of what that horrible man had done to his brother. Apparently Emile had been right in thinking that smug fellow wasn’t good for Logan; the idea that anyone could do something so horrible as to  _ cheat _ on his precious, amazing brother is unfathomable. Logan is so kind, and sensitive, and just! Emile huffs, and he sees Remy glance at him, clearly amused.

“Let me guess, thinking about Regio again?” Their voice is amused, and Emile feels a little sheepish. He’s been doing this a lot in the past couple of days, randomly getting angry again at Roman’s actions. 

“Yeah. But I’m gonna stop! We’re gonna be late if we keep loitering around!” Emile puffs out his chest, and then exhales heavily, trying to exhale all his doubts and negative emotions at the same time. “Okay. Let’s do this!” Emile strides forward, drawing up all the Gryffindor courage he has, and knocks.

Logan must have been waiting at the door, because it’s not even been a second when the door is yanked open, and Emile is pulled into a tight hug. They stand for a minute, just hugging each other tightly, and then Logan pulls back a little. His eyes are shining, overjoyed and on the verge of tears, and his smile is blinding. Emile beams back.

“Oh, Emile!! I’m so happy to see you!! It’s been forever, you’ve grown so much!” Logan is almost bouncing in place, and despite his place as the younger brother, Emile can’t help but find his brother’s uncharacteristic enthusiasm cute. He just wants to ruffle his hair and pinch his smiling cheeks. (He only doesn’t because Remy’s here, and he knows they’ll tease him forever if he gives into his urges. He  _ doesn’t _ have a brother complex. He doesn’t.) It doesn't help that Emile is taller than Logan by several inches. Emile just wants to hold his brother and bundle him up in love and make sure no one hurts him again!

Speaking of...

Emile tightens his hold and narrows his eyes over Logan’s shoulder. He can see three heads peeking out into the entranceway and he just knows that these are the men Logan mentioned to Remy. His ‘harem,’ to quote Remy. He’s going to make sure that these men know the consequences of breaking Logan’s heart, same as Roman had to learn. Unfortunately, it seems that Emile’s heart-to-heart with Roman at the start of his relationship with Logan didn’t work, so Emile will have to be tougher on these three.

“Logan, how about you introduce me and Remy to your  _ friends _ ?”

Logan blinks and then looks behind him as well. As he spots the three men hovering in the hall, his smile softens into something fond and loving. Emile sighs to himself at the sight of that smile. Well, he guesses he can give them a little slack, if just the sight of them has his brother looking that lovesick.

“Of course!” He beckons the men closer to the door. “This is Dee,” he points at a man wearing business-casual clothes and a bowler hat. Dee bows to them, sweeping his hat off his head as he does. Logan rolls his eyes fondly. “This is Virgil,” the man he points to has large bags under his eyes and is wearing a purple hoodie. He shrugs at them and waves a little. “And finally, Remus!” A mustached man bounds forward and sticks out a hand to Emile. He raises his eyebrows and accepts the handshake.

“Hi! It’s so good to meet Logey-bear’s little brother! He’s been gushing about you all week! I feel like I know you better than I know my own brother!” He’s enthusiastically shaking Emile’s hand, and Emile feels like he’s about to fall over from the force of it. He feels Remy’s hand on his back as his partner steps up to stabilize Emile, and he feels love for his darling. “Speaking of my brother! Thanks for putting the fear of god into him! He’s a total dick, and I always appreciate someone else stopping him from getting too big of a head! Especially since he broke our LoBerry’s heart!” Emile blinks, unsure of who Remus means, until he takes the man in and realizes how similar Remus looks to Roman. 

Well. At least Remus is clearly nothing like Roman, but Emile will be keeping an eye on the man, just in case.

Finally, Emile speaks up. “It’s so good to meet you all! I’m Emile, as you know, and this is Remy, my partner!”

At this, Remy speaks up for the first time since they knocked. “Hi. They/them please. Also, which one of you assholes is the one who painted the house? Because it’s hideous.”

There are several moments of awkward silence as Emile sighs at his partner’s bluntness, but also unable to fault him, because it truly  _ is _ a horrible color. The quiet is interrupted by snickering, and Emile isn’t sure which of them started it (he thinks it may have been Virgil), but soon everyone is laughing, and no one louder than Remus. Through his laughter, Remus is able to choke out that he’s the one who did the paint, that he adds a new color each week, and ‘thanks for noticing!’ Again, Emile sighs as he internally realizes that he can’t hold Remus to a higher standard than the others just because of who his brother is, the man is clearly nothing like his cheating brother.

Reluctantly, Emile is finding himself fond of these men who have captured his brother’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do a one- or two-shot about Emile and Remy's wedding later. Just gotta, ya know, write it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this fic, and that you'll keep tuned for more! :D


End file.
